terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террария вики:Chat/Logs/3 March 2014
07:58 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Всем Привет cool silly happy wink 07:59 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Всем Привет :P 07:59 Я тут один 08:00 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Нет (money) 08:02 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Давно в чате не был. кстати я глеб (wink) 08:02 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Жаль что я болею (sad) 08:03 Я знаю что ты Глеб 08:03 А что плохого в том что ты болеешь? 08:05 Повод не идти в школу 08:05 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> В школу не могу ходить!!! (sad) (sad) 08:05 Так это же хорошо? 08:05 Вопросительный знак был лишним 08:06 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> НЕТ Плохо щас трудные темы а я их пропускаю 08:06 Ты в каком классе? 08:06 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> 5 08:07 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> в 5-ом 08:07 Ничего страшного в том что ты пропустишь 08:07 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> и 8 двоек в журнал 08:08 Из школы не выгонят 08:08 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> да 08:08 Так-что с тобой ничего не будет 08:09 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> кстати хочешь на мою вики которую я написал за время болезни я и сейчас делаю 08:10 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> вот ссылочка: http://ru.fps.wikia.com/ 08:10 Я не на каких вики кроме этой, SB и MLPB не сижу 08:11 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> ну ладно 08:11 По окончанию контракта с одной из них могу перейти на другую. 08:11 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> ооооооооооо (jump) (money) 08:13 Да. Я наняли 08:13 Меня* 08:14 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> КРуто ... (cool) (money) (jump) (happy) 08:16 Никак нет! 08:16 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> извини я пошутил 08:17 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> (nyan) (nyan) (nyan) 08:17 Народ к вечеру должен начать заходить в чат 08:17 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> дааааааа 08:18 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> ой батарея кончается я щас вернусь 08:20 Здравствуй. Кажется эти модули опять нагло врут. 08:20 Вайт, ты куда вчера свалил? 08:21 Откуда? 08:21 Из чата Mlp 08:21 Я разве сваливал? 08:21 Видимо ты вылетел 08:21 Как и я 08:21 Скорее всего, ничего страшного. 08:21 Зайди в чат Mlp 08:21 А вот что страшно... Как скажешь. 08:21 А что за модули? 08:23 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Я вернулся 08:26 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> (content) (silly) (money) (nyan) (peace) (happy) (jump) 08:29 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> никто не хочет зайти на мою вики???http://ru.fps.wikia.com/ 09:14 Привет 09:16 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Всем Привет я вернулся... 09:19 Охо) 09:20 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> ну кто нибудь зайдёт на мою вики? (sad) (cray) (crying) 09:22 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> пожалуйста там очень интересные вещи 09:23 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> http://ru.fps.wikia.com/ 09:23 Я зашла 09:24 Старые игры я так поняла 09:27 Прив 09:28 <Иррациональный> Прив 09:28 <Иррациональный> Точнее, здра 09:28 <Иррациональный> :-) 09:30 Гоу в чат Арезисты 09:33 <Иррациональный> Ща 09:40 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Кому не нравятся старые игры? 09:40 <Егор и Глеб Ростошанские> Если бы их не было так не было бы и сегодняшних!! 11:55 <Олег99> какое самое лучшее оружие в игре? 04:08 Здравствуй, Ваит 04:08 Здравствуй. 04:16 Привет всем почему не спавнится гид? 04:17 Ты дом построил? 04:18 да торгаши спавнятся он нет 3 день уже 04:18 фон тоже естб 04:18 когда фармил куклу вуду он подох и потом не ресался 04:18 Точно у тебя есть свободный подходящий дом? 04:19 эм ну комната стол 2 стула 04:19 Есть стол? 04:20 Эй, Вайт. 04:20 Да? 04:20 Вот ссылочка на замену $WIKINAME на форуме. Служебная:Форум?action=editmode 04:20 Прекрасно. 04:21 да 04:21 а поситчла у меня 3 нпс торгаши и все а комнат 5 со стулом и столом 04:22 Проверь комнаты. Они должны быть свободными и должна выводиться надпись что комната подходит. 04:22 И там, кстати, немаленькая кнопошка есть в самом низу страницы. 04:33 сори вылет 04:33 а где надпись должна быть что комната подходит 04:36 Жми значок с домом над экимпировкой. 04:36 *экипировкой 04:36 Должен появится список нпс 04:37 Нажимаешь на квадрат с вопросом и проверяешь им комнату. 04:43 это подходит пишет 04:44 В данный момент нету никакого вторжения? 04:48 Эй. 04:49 У меня одного Пиратская Бухта не работает? 04:50 ВСЕ, КАПЕЦ, ВОЙНА, РУССКИЕ В КРЫМУ, МИРОВАЯ, ЯДЕРНАЯ, ФОЛЛАУТ, СПАСАЙТЕСЬ, УБЕЖИЩА, УБЕЖИЩА, УБЕЖИЩА, ИНТЕРНЕТ ВЫРУБИЛИ, БЕГИТЕ 04:51 И мы, кстати, формально в состоянии войны. 04:51 ValveHammerEditor, у тебя одного 05:10 я думал тут уныло уже 05:13 Azazel999, правильно думал. 05:14 Спс перевел мир в хардмод режим 05:15 судя по фразе того новичка выше без авы он играет в террарию ролевую ... мда 05:17 пздц пираты 05:18 Точно новичок. 05:19 который не может пройти стену плоти в одиночку пхахахах 05:19 Ё 05:19 Я с первого раза заволила, даже не погибла. 05:20 главное - дорожка 05:20 Ага) 05:21 Я её из пепла и камня сделала 05:21 ну и земельки немного 05:22 я удивлюсь если он застрянет на уничтожителе 05:22 Вот потеха будет 05:22 да 3 админов позовёт на уничтожителя 05:23 Не, он трёх админов на короля слизней позовёт. 05:24 не на зомби 05:40 кто может стать граммарнаци? нужна помощь 05:40 <Глеш> Ты о чем? 05:40 всем привет 05:41 да у меня на вики после одного господина непорядок, вроде нормально пишет, но с ошибками 05:41 здрасте 05:41 <Глеш> Тебе привет 05:43 <Глеш> Разговоры словно бегут с передышками... 05:52 ну так кто может помочь? 05:53 А давайте вызовем.... ах, нет, недавайте 05:53 джигурду? не, не нужно... 05:54 здрасти 05:54 Вызовем? 05:54 Давайте. 05:54 Этис Атис Аниматис~ 05:54 <Глеш> Я уже тут... 05:54 <Глеш> Че нибудь другое 05:55 Слишком хорошо о себе думаешь. 05:55 Хай всем 05:55 hi 05:55 <Глеш> Да? 05:55 http://firepic.org/images/2014-03/03/qto307i324cl.png Во время восхода игре добавляется ещё пафоса. 05:56 Что за игра? 05:56 Ой, знакомый ник. 05:56 Жека.... 05:57 Взял бы, не знаю, миниган. 05:57 Было бы 5 лишних к, взял бы. 05:57 это fallout 05:57 Спс 05:57 Тогда плазмаган, броню у Братства взять, и встать на фоне пустоши из третей части. 05:57 player.additem 000000f 1000000 в консоли. Вот и будет тебе целый лимон. 05:57 Я всегда был далёк от fallout 05:58 Уровень пафоса 9.8/10 05:59 Какие есть вики, где чат еще есть популярный? 05:59 :) 05:59 <Глеш> http://ru.angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Служебная:Chat 05:59 жека в личке 05:59 Спс 06:00 жека 06:00 опять лс 06:02 жееекааа 06:02 ты гдеее 06:03 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ssc5p0eaav5rtww/ScreenShot4.bmp 06:03 Пафос 10,9/10. 06:03 Ты только взгляни на эту упругую попку. 06:05 Так и хочется взять... И взять. 06:06 Недостаточно пафосно. 06:06 У меня еще с солнцем на руке есть. 06:06 Проблема в его лице, 06:08 Кэп Прайс. Лицо было стандартное, только без усов. 06:13 Придумал, как увеличить пафос. 06:14 ххахаахха 06:14 Ночь. Луна. Мы в сиовой броне на фоне взрыва из ЭМЯГ. 06:15 И сзади НЛО взрывается, и мы под дождём из энергоячеек. 06:15 Нет, я в разведброне. Попка же. 06:15 Попочка. 06:15 ЭМЯГ всё равно нужен. 06:16 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140303004252/fallout/ru/images/c/c7/FO3_Sparkle_on_the_bank.jpg Пафосная бабуля. 07:49 Есть кто? :3 08:15 Guyzz? 08:15 Wanna sum orkz? 08:15 Yesh? 08:15 Nut really. 08:15 Orkz zat rok 08:15 Orkz sux. 08:16 Kuz orkz alwayz rokzz/ 08:16 Emperar sox, bich 08:16 Watch yer language, scum. 08:17 Orkz haet imperium scumz 08:17 O, fuk u, skavangger 08:18 What a shame. 08:18 Russian 08:19 Not really. 08:19 Imperium idiatz. Zat huw we kall zem betwen orkz. 08:19 Kuz orkz rokz 08:19 Its sounds like german. 08:20 ÖKTOBERFEST! 08:20 Dafuq u tokin 'bout? 08:21 08:21 >Imperium idiatz. Zat huw we kall zem betwen orkz. 08:21 >Its sound like german 08:21 Че за игнор, лол 08:22 * RussianTourist Ничё. 08:22 Что ниче? :3 08:23 Deutchland hast du, Russische tourist 08:23 PROMT Skillz, m8. 08:23 Darum Deutchland ROKKKZ 08:24 :с 08:24 Nein, mein Deutch ist gut. 08:24 U WOT, M8. 08:25 Okay, u wan, eediot. 08:25 No u. 08:26 K, I won. Ha-ha 08:26 Dd u si zat? 08:27 Laik an asshol! 08:27 Noh. I won. U r eediot . That's how we do. 08:27 U suk. 08:27 Ooh... :C 08:27 Got smth smart 2 say now, m8? 08:28 I hav'. K, I suk. But u suk mein dick. 08:28 What a shame. 08:28 I can only suk wheit's dieck. 08:28 Dil wiz it. 08:29 Zat iz why mein dieck iz tu big? 08:29 Ты логи надеюсь не пишешь? 08:29 What a shame. 08:29 Пишу. 08:29 Оу. 08:30 Но я могу стереть, ксичо. 08:30 И ваще перезайти без хаков и логгера. 08:31 Oh, well. 08:31 Fuk u tu. 08:31 I shell write zis down, uderstud, down? 08:31 Dats cuz yer dieck is nothing compared wiz his dieck. 08:32 U alreadi tried, sukkin' scum? 08:32 Пойду-ка я спать, а то мне меньше пяти часов осталось. 08:33 Пяти часов? До чего пять часов? 08:33 Вставать через 4 часа 26 минут. 08:33 Круто. 08:34 Ага. 08:34 Шахтер какой-та. 08:34 Да ваще. 08:35 Хуммус, пни меня. 08:35 И выключи пекарню из розетки, и запароль биос. 08:35 В честь понедельника могу и пнуть. 08:35 А, хошь? Ты уверен? 08:35 Наверное... 08:36 DO IT, BABEH! 08:36 И я тогда тоже пойду. Спокойной ночи. 2014 03 03